The need to remain cost and performance competitive in the production of semiconductor devices has caused increasing device density in integrated circuits in order to increase the bits per unit area ratio. As physical density increases become ever more expensive and difficult to accomplish, new ways of increasing the number of bits a memory cell device can store without further increasing device density have been proposed. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for ever more efficient ways of increasing device density and for increasing bit counts per memory cell device.